Always Beside You
by KuroShirone
Summary: Kadang jujur itu menyakitkan. Aku menyukai mu tetapi kau tidak menyadarinya…. setiap kali aku ingin menyatakan perasaan ku, dengan tidak sengaja kau menghindarinya. Apakah kita bisa bersama?... Bad Summary, Chapter 3 re-publish! Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : Memory

**Summary :**_"Kadang jujur itu menyakitkan. Aku menyukai mu tetapi kau tidak menyadarinya…. setiap kali aku ingin menyatakan perasaan ku, dengan tidak sengaja kau menghindarinya. Apakah kita bisa bersama?..."_

**Disclaimer : **Tite Kubo

**Rate : **T

**Pairing : **RenRuki slight IchiHime

**Genre : **Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Warning! : **OOT, OOC, gaje, typo (banyak sekaleh—"), abal, dll.

**a/n : ABC **= kata penting.

_ABC _= flashback/ucapan dalam hati/mimpi.

ABC = kata paling penting.

Don't like? Don't read it…

This is a Fanfic from me

**Always Beside You**

Created by me..

**KuroShirone**

…

"_Saat itu kita pertama kali bertemu… dengan kisah masa lalu mu yang menyedihkan."_

_Rukia Kuchiki_

**Chapter 1 : **_**Memory**_

Minggu pagi yang cerah serta burung-burung terbang mengitari langit sambil menyanyikan melodi yang indah. Membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan langsung bersemangat. Memang, di hari yang cerah begini adalah hari yang tepat untuk melakukan aktifitas pagi. Seperti jogging, nge-gym, bangun pagi, bersih-bersih rumah, dll.

Namun tidak bagi gadis remaja bersurai hitam ini, ia lebih memilih berada dalam selimutnya sambil terisak sendiri. Sepertinya ia tengah memimpikan sesuatu…

* * *

><p><em>Seorang anak kecil bersurai hitam tengah berlari akibat kejaran dua pria besar yang hendak menculiknya. Dia berlari dengan gesit dan sangat cepat di karenakan tubuhnya yang kecil. Serta menghindar setiap kali mereka hendak meraih tangannya…<em>

_"Haah…hah…hah," desahnya saat berlari. "Sampai kapan ini… hah… akan berak-hir."_

_Gadis kecil ini terus berlari dan berlari dan hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya yaitu bebas dari kejaran dua pria asing yang tak dikenalnya. Saat pulang sekolah, dia bersama kedua sahabatnya, Orihime Inoue dan Kurosaki Ichigo berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Tak lama setelah iu muncul dua pria bertubuh besar menghampiri mereka bertiga._

_"E..eh…a..a…aku…ma..mau pulang dulu ya, ja mata ashita (sampai jumpa besok)." Pamit Orihime seraya memandang dua pria itu dengan ketakutan._

_"Anu…a…aku juga pulang. U..udah dijemput tuh, sayonara." Pamit Ichigo ikut-ikutan._

_Alhasil gadis bersurai hitam tersebut ditinggal sendirian bersama dua pria asing itu. Gadis itu menatap mereka dengan raut wajah yang menantang, menandakan bahwa Ia tidak takut dengan dua pria itu. Ia sudah diajarkan ayahnya, jika ia bertemu dengan orang asing maka jangan TAKUT. Karena ketakutan itulah yang menjadi kelemahan._

_"Apakah kau yang bernama Rukia Kuchiki?" tanya salah seorang diantara mereka sambil menunjuk gadis kecil bersurai hitam._

_Namun yang ditanya hanya diam saja, malah gadis kecil bersurai hitam yang bernama Rukia Kuchiki itu semakin mempertajam matanya serat senyum menyeringai bertengger di mulutnya. Merasa diacuhkan oleh Rukia pria tersebut pun membentak Rukia dengan kasar._

_"Oi gadis kecil?! Apakah kau tuli?! Cepat jawab pertanyaan ku atau…"_

_"Atau apa?!" potong Rukia dengan sinis._

_"Atau besok teman-temanmu akan dalam bahaya," sahut pria yang satunya lagi dengan ekspresi datar. "Jadi…..bagaimana?" tawarnya._

_"Cih! Baiklah…..nama ku Rukia Kuchiki, anak pertama dari Bangsawan Kuchiki," jelas Rukia dengan panjang lebar. "Memangnya ada apa?"_

_"Ah… kalau begitu dugaan kami benar. Ikutlah dengan ka…" ucapan pria itu terputus._

_"Kabooor….." Rukia lari dari hadapan kedua pria itu dengan sekuat tenaga._

_Dan disinilah dia, berada dalam kejaran dua orang pria yang menurutnya sangat tidak jelas dan sangat gila. Rukia bertanya-tanya kenapa ada orang yang mau menculiknya, toh ia menjawab dengan jujur kalau ia adalah anak pertama atau ahli waris dari Bangsawan Kuchiki. Yah aneh…sangat aneh._

_Kini ia harus mengandalkan pikiran serta kemampuan berlarinya demi menghindari kejaran tersebut. Setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Berlari sambil membawa tas sekolah yang begitu berat tidak ia pedulikan walaupun banyak barangnya yang jatuh di jalan._

_"Ah!... Sial! Bagaimana ini?!" seru Rukia dengan marah karena jalan yang dituju malah berakhir di jalan buntu, pada akhirnya ia telah dikepung._

_Perlahan-lahan Rukia mundur, raut wajahnya sangat berbeda dengan yang tadi. Jika tadi ia menunjukkan raut wajah berani dan menantang, maka sekarang ia menunjukkan raut wajah takut. Bahunya bergetar…. sesaat kemudian Rukia menangis ._

_"Hiks…hiks..Tuhan tolong…hiks…aku…."_

_BRUKK!_

_Tiba-tiba datang seorang anak laki-laki bersurai merah, ia datang bersama dengan para bodyguardnya mungkin._

_"Rasakan ini, heyaah!" Kata anak itu sambil melayangkan tendangannya ke arah salah satu pria itu. "Jatuhlah kau! Jangan berani-berani kalian mengganggu perempuan karena kalian sama saja dengan banci! Hus…hus…sana…." Usirnya._

_Dengan berbekal luka lebam disana-sini akhirnya kedua pria tersebut itu pun meninggalkan Rukia dan anak laki-laki itu. Rukia kebingungan, ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan keadaan, lalu berkata "a..arigatou, anu kamu siapa? Dan kok bisa ada di sini? Lalu siapa orang-orang besar yang ada di belakang mu?"_

_Anak laki-laki itu terkekeh kecil, "hehehe…. nama ku Renji Abarai kebetulan aku lewat sini jadi pas liat kamu aku punya inisiatif sendiri buat nolong gitu. Eeh ini bodyguard ku, lah kamu sendiri siapa?" tanyanya balik._

_"Rukia Kuchiki."_

* * *

><p>Saat Rukia enak-enak bermimpi, ia tidak sengaja menggeser posisi tubuhnya sampai ke pinggir tempat tidur. Sehingga…<p>

GEDEBUK!

Iya aku tau sakitnya tuh disini #tunjukbadan aku ravovo…

Jatuh dengan posisi tengkurep itu rasanya gimana gitu ya, bercampur antara rasa sakit, nyeri, lucu gak bisa di bayangin. Sehabis Rukia jatuh dari tempat tidur sesaat kemudian ia terbangun….lalu kembali tidur dengan tetap berada di tempat ia jatuh. Namanya ngantuk berat yaa mau di apain lagi? Toh gak bisa di ganggu gugat dan gak merugikan siapapun. #plakk

"Rukiaaa! Cepat bangun, sudah pagi!" teriak ibunya, Hisana Kuchiki dari bawah.

"Ha? Apa? Hoooaaaammm…zzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Rukia terbangun dengan keadaan setengah sadar lalu tidur lagi.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ibunya mengetuk pintu kamar Rukia dengan perlahan-lahan, sedang, lama-lama menjadi keras. Karena si empunya kamar tidak juga membukakan pintu, Hisana membuka atau lebih tepatnya mendorak pintu. Dengan pelan Hisana masuk ke dalam kamar Rukia. "Rukia bang…." Perkataannya terhenti karena melihat kamar anaknya seperti kapal pecah sementara anaknya juga posisi tidurnya tidak beraturan.

Hisana menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. "Rukia bangun dong, ini sudah pagi." Bujuknya sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Rukia.

"Zzzzzzzz….."

* * *

><p><em>"Hee….nama yang bagus," pujinya, "ngomong-ngomong sepertinya aku pernah tau nama mu…mmmm….dimana ya?" tanyanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Memang, ia pernah sekali mendengar nama itu, kalau tidak salah waktu ia berumur enam tahun. Entah bagaimana ia masih mengingatnya, padahal baru berusia enam tahun.<em>

_Rukia juga ikut memikirnya kemudian berkata,"Entah."_

_Karena tidak menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya, Renji berhenti berpikir. "Yah…sudahlah lupakan saja, toh itu tidak terlalu penting bagiku," tiba-tiba saja wajahnya menjadi sedih. "Sebenarnya aku tidak punya teman. Setiap kali aku ingin berkenalan dengan anak lain, mereka selalu menjauhiku dengan berkata kalau aku ini anak yang jahat. Pa..hiks…padahal..hiks..a…aku…hiks…tidak melakukan…hiks…apa-apa." Lanjutnya sambil menangis sesenggukan._

_Tergeraklah hati nurani Rukia, ia turut sedih setelah mendengar cerita Renji. Ia mendapat ide, "hahaha…. Renji…Renji jangan nangis gitu… masa cowok nangis sih? Hahaha….." ejeknya agar memotivasi Renji. "Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi temanmu." Tawarnya seraya mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman, Rukia paling tidak tahan dengan air mata, karena ia rapuh akan hal itu._

_Renji terbelalak, karena baru kali ini ada orang memanggil nama kecilnya selain mendiang ayah dan ibunya. Renji menerima uluran tangan tersebut lalu ia berhenti menangis. "Terima kasih."_

_"Sama-sama." Ucap Rukia dengan antusias._

* * *

><p>Hisana tidak juga kehabisan akal, ia terus menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Rukia dan ia juga membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Rukia. "Ibu sudah membuat kari kesukaan mu lho..." bujuknya.<p>

"Mana,mana,mana?" Tiba-tiba Rukia berdiri dan dengan tidak sengaja mendorong ibunya hingga jatuh tersugkur. Oh ya jangan lupakan kalau Rukia berdiri sambil matanya terpejam.

Hisana hanya bisa menggeleng-gelangkan kepala melihat tingkah laku anaknya. Memang jarang (hampir) setiap hari Minggu Rukia selalu bangun siang. Biasanya berkisar antara jam dua belas sampai jam satu siang (?). Benar-benar parah, makanya Hisana mulai membiasakan Rukia agar bangun lebih awal dengan cara seperti tadi. Yah walaupun dirinya harus mengorbankan tubuhnya di tubruk oleh Rukia, wkwkwk XD.

Rukia yang masih dalam posisi 'tidur berdiri'nya mencari-cari kari yang dibuatkan oleh ibunya dengan memutari kamarnya. Segala jenis benda yang ada di depannya pasti ia tubruk, mulai dari barang kecil hingga barang besar. Tak peduli itu tempat tidur, meja belajar, buku pun tak luput dari tubrukannya. Ingat! ia masih tidur, belum bangun. Jika ia bangun, maka ia akan dikira orang gila.

Yang harus dilakukan Hisana saat ini adalah mengejar Rukia dan membangunkan dia dari tidurnya. Maka Hisana pun berdiri, bersiap-siap untuk lari maraton di kamar anaknya, sementara anaknya pun sudah memulai lari maratonnya. Wuss... Hisana dengan susah payah mengejar Rukia sampai-sampai ia hampir kehabisan napas. Akhirnya Hisana bisa menangkap Rukia dan membangunkannya dari tidurnya. Tentunya dengan kecepatan yang menguras tenaganya.

"Ruuukiiaaa," kata Hisana sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Rukia. "bangun, bangun."

"Hooaaamm... eee, ini dimana bu?" Yap, Rukia telah bangun dari tidur panjangnya, matanya masih setengah terbuka karena menyesuaikan keadaan. "Bentar, bentar! Kamar ku kok kayak berantakan banget ya?" Rukia kaget melihat kamarnya yang seperti kapal pecah. Nggak kayak berantakan sih, tapi emang berantakan.

Oke! Sekarang ia benar-benar bingung. Kenapa kamarnya berantakan? Kenapa semua barang terjungkir balik? Kenapa ibunya ada disini dan terlihat kelelahan? Kenapa ia sekarang bangun pagi? Padahal ini baru jam delapan pagi. Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapaaaa? Ini semakin aneh, apa ini mimpi? Atau bukan? Atau sebentar lagi akan kiamat? Haaah... Entahlah. Ditambah lagi ia juga bermimpi tentang pertama kali ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang penting baginya, yaitu sahabatnya Renji Abarai.

Ah iya, itu merupakan sebuah kenangan terindah dalam hidupnya. Saat-saat ia hampir diculik oleh dua orang pria gaje lalu ditolong oleh Renji yang menurutnya sangat kocak, Rukia tertawa terkikik.

Lalu tentang kisah masa lalu Renji... hmm... yang menurutnya sangat kelam dan menyedihkan. Jujur saja, Rukia menjadi sedih mengingat itu lagi. Bagaimana bisa seorang anak kecil yang hanya ingin mencari teman dijauhi dan mengatakan kalau anak itu jahat? Mungkin dibalik semua itu ada cerita lain lagi.

"Aku akan menceritakan mimpiku ke Renji.. hahaha :D" kata Rukia dengan evil smile.

**TBC**

Readers pasti bingung nih, mungkin kalian akan bertanya-tanya "loh kok Hisana Kuchiki hidup? Bukannya udah meninggal?" Rencananya aku bikin fict ini pertamanya Hisana masih hidup, terus entah sampe chapter berapa Hisana meninggal karena kecelakaan gitu #bocorinrahasia :P

Nah loh gaje kan?

O iya gomen aku buat fic ini pairing nya RenRuki :(, bukannya aku gak suka sama IchiRuki. Tapi klo aku buatnya IchiRuki nanti gak sesuai sama jalan cerita. Gomene :(

Hmm.. ini fict pertama ku jadi mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan #ampun emak bapak sekalian. Review nya please…. :)


	2. Chapter 2 : Call You

**Summary :**_"Kadang jujur itu menyakitkan. Aku menyukai mu tetapi kau tidak menyadarinya…. setiap kali aku ingin menyatakan perasaan ku, dengan tidak sengaja kau menghindarinya. Apakah kita bisa bersama?..."_

**Disclaimer : **Tite Kubo

**Rate : **T

**Pairing : **RenRuki slight IchiHime, IchiRuki

**Genre : **Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Warning! : **OOT, OOC, gaje, typo (banyak sekaleh—"), abal, dll.

**ABC **= kata penting.

_ABC _= flashback/ucapan dalam hati.

ABC = kata paling penting.

**a/n : **chapter ini kebanyakan tentang Renji.

Don't like? Don't read it…

This is a Fanfic from me

**Always Beside You**

Created by me..

**KuroShirone**

…

"_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi."_

_Renji Abarai_

**Chapter 2 : _Call_****_ You_**

Setelah insiden yng terjadi di kamar Rukia, ia disuruh oleh ibunya untuk membersihkan kamarnya sendirian. Dengan terpaksa ia harus melakukannya, kan dia yang harus bertanggung jawab atas kamarnya, walaupun bukan dia yang mengacau (perasaan yang mengacau Rukia—")

5 menit telah berlalu dan Rukia sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sehingga kamarnya kinclong.

"Fyuuh :3 capeknya…." Desah Rukia dengan kelegaan yang amat mendalam. "Mandi dulu ah.." katanya seraya menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya.

Weeitts… jangan salah sangka dulu, authornya nggak salah ketik kok. Memang benar di kamar Rukia ada kamar mandi, lah kamarnya saja besar banget.

Sebuah kasur berukuran king size berada di tengah-tengah kamarnya yang di tiap sisi kasurnya terdapat rak-rak kecil guna untuk menaruh aksesorisnya. LED TV Curved yang dilengkapi dengan speaker besar di kanan kirinya. Meja belajar berwarna lavender yang sesuai dengan iris matanya, yang setiap hari dipenuhi oleh buku pelajaran. Kamar mandi mewah dengan bathub dan shower. Serta balkon yang diatur sedemikian rupa sehingga mirip tempat acara minum the dengan rumput-rumput sintetis di sekelilingnya.

Biasanya ia membaca komik atau novel di kursi balkon sambil mengamati langit malam dan bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit. Ya, itu adalah kegiatan favoritnya sejak kecil. Rukia merasa hatinya tenang setelah melhat pemandangan di langit.

Setelah mandi, ia berganti pakaian lalu segera turun ke bawah untuk sarapan.

"Lalala~~" Sambil menuruni tangga, Rukia bersenandung kecil.

Sesampainya di tengah-tengah tangga ia melihat di meja makan sudah ada dua orang yang sedari tadi menunggunya, ibunya dan ayahnya Byakuya Kuchik. Yang menempati kediaman mewah ini hanyalah mereka bertiga saja, dulu ada satu orang lagi yaitu kakeknya Ginrei Kuchiki, tetapi kakeknya sudah pindah ke Perancis dan tidak menetap di Jepang lagi.

Tentu saja selain mereka bertiga juga ada beberapa pelayan yang tinggal di sana. Walau begitu kediaman ini akan terlihat sepi jika tidak adanya kehadiran Hisana atau Rukia, karena mereka berdua adalah provokator keramaian, dan yang paling ramai adalah Hisana. Ia selalu tersenyum dan selalu tampak bahagia imanapun ia berada, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan berkata, "Uwaah! Apakah dia adalah seorang malaikat?"

Sedangkan ayahnya Byakuya Kuchiki adalah orang yang tenang, berwibawa, dan taat peraturan. Dia memakai seperti 'topi baja' di rambutnya yang menandakan bahwa ia adalah kepala keluarga Bangsawan Kuchiki menggantikan Ginrei Kuchiki. Ia sangat menjaga nama baik keluarganya, tidak heran jika ia selalu bersikap hormat kepada orang lain.

"Rukia? Jangan melamun saja entar kesambet lho… cepat turun sini," ujar ibunya karena mendapati anaknya melamun menatap kosong ke arah meja makan.

Rukia yang dari tadi melamun, kaget setelah ibunya tiba-tiba menyuruhnya ke bawah. "Ah iya iya," ucapnya seraya menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa.

Di ruang makan.

"Ohayou gozaimasu ayah ibu," sapa Rukia yang langsung duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Hn." Jawab ayahnya singkat.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Rukia. Nah! Karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, mari kita mengucapkan doa," ajak Hisana dengan riang. "Berdoa mulai.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat makan!" jawab mereka secara bersamaan.

Suasana di meja makan sangat hening, yang terdengar hanyalah suara denting sendok dan garpu yang saling bertabrakan. Tidak ada seorang pun diantara mereka yang berbicara sepatah kata.

"Aku selesai," ujar Rukia sambil membawa piring ke tempat cuci piring, lalu mencuci dan membasuhnya hingga bersih, serta mengembalikannya ke tempat piring. "Hmm... sekarang ngapain yah? Jalan-jalan deh, bosan aku di rumah terus.." gerutu Rukia seraya mengambil ponsel dan headphonenya. Setelah itu ia turun lagi ke bawah untuk pamit kalau ia mau jalan-jalan.

"Ayah, aku mau pergi jalan-jalan sebentar. Boleh kan?" rajuknya di hadapan ayahnya.

Byakuya terlihat berpikir sejenak, dirinya selalu bersikap overprotektif kepada Rukia. Jadi kalau kemana-mana ia harus menugaskan bodyguard untuk menjaga Rukia, agar kejadian delapan tahun yang lalu tidak terulang kembali. Tahu kan yang Rukia dikejar 2 penjahat itu... dan ia benci sekali dengan Renji. Entahlah...

Setelah memikirkannya matang-matang akhirnya Byakuya menjawab, "Boleh, tapi kamu harus ditemani bodyguard seperti biasanya. Juga ingat! jangan berjalan-jalan terlalu jauh karena blablabla.. " Byakuya terus menasihati Rukia tiada henti.

Rukia hanya bisa memandangi ayahnya dan mengingat-ngingat setiap dari kata-katanya, bahkan saking patuhnya ia menulis kata-kata ayahnya di notes kecil pula.

"... dan kamu juga dilarang untuk pergi sendirian tanpa sepengetahuan bodyguard. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti ayah," ujar Rukia.

_Akhirnya selesai juga_, gumamnya kecil. Lalu ia segera berpamitan kepada ayah ibunya, dan berangkat pergi berjalan-jalan.

~('-' )~~( '-')~

Matahari mulai menyinari dari balik tirai jendela dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Kali ini ia tidak biasanya bangun siang seperti ini, bukan karena dirinya enggan bangun pagi melainkan karena mimpinya semalam yang membuatnya betah di tempat tidur.

Mimpinya ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Rukia...

Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba memimpikan itu, padahal ia berencana bermimpi tentang Kesatria Baja Hitam. Lima tahun semenjak ia dan Rukia bersahabat, ayahnya menyuruh ia untuk pindah ke Amerika guna untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di sana. Setelah sekian lama sejak kepindahannya ke Amerika ia hanya saling mengirim email dan bertelepon dengan Rukia.

_Bagaimana dia sekarang ya? Aku penasaran, _ucapnya dalam hati.

Tentu saja ia tidak bisa melupakan sahabatnya itu karena ia yang pertama kali mengajari cara tersenyum ke orang lain, berkenalan dengan orang lain, tidak malu saat bicara dengan orang lain. Walaupun awalnya susah sehingga sempat membuatnya mengalami 'tekanan batin' tetapi karena motivasi dari Rukia, ia dapat menguasainya dengan cepat.

Ia adalah Renji Abarai, seorang remaja SMA biasa namun kekayaannya tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Kira-kira setara dengan kekayaan Bangsawan Kuchiki.

Tidak ada yang tahu latar belakang pemuda ini, meskipun Rukia yang merupakan sahabat terdekatnya pun tidak tahu. Yang tahu hanyalah dirinya, keluarganya serta pihak ketiga yang tidak terlihat yaitu Tuhan.

Kemudian ia bertemu dengan Rukia, ia terpesona bukan kepada wajahnya melainkan kepada kata-kata yang diucapkannya. Rukia begitu polos dan mengatakan segala sesuatu yang ada di pikirannya tanpa beban. Dan karena dia, ia bisa memahami apa itu persahabatan, apa itu hati.

Lalu pemuda ini bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju rak buku dan memilih salah satu buku yang menurutnya bagus.

"Kelihatannya ini menarik," ucapnya saat membuka halaman pertama buku itu.

Ia membaca buku itu sampai habis. Tiba-tiba ada yang terjatuh dari dalam buku itu...

Plakk...

"Eh? Apa ini?" Tangannya mengambil sesuatu yang jatuh tadi. Kemudian membacanya

* * *

><p><em>Terkadang kamu harus<em>

_memilih untuk_

_meninggalkan seseorang,_

_bukan karena_

_kamu berhenti_

_mencintai._

**_Tapi.._**

_karena kamu_

_merasa_

_sudah tak lagi_

_dihargai._

_Dan jika_

_dia **menangis**_

_karena orang lain,_

_Hiburlah dia._

_Karena dia_

_butuh seseorang di hatinya._

**_Anonymous_**

* * *

><p>Ternyata itu adalah pembatas buku yang dibaca Renji, isinya adalah tentang motivasi (mungkin).<p>

"Eee... aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya ini," katanya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Lagi pula aku tidak punya orang yang kusukai." tambahnya.

Ia tidak menyadari bahwa tulisan dalam pembatas buku itu adalah perjalanan awal dari kehidupannya.

Setelah itu ia mengambil handuk dan langsung pergi masuk ke kamar mandi.

SRUSSHH...

Air mulai mengguyur tubuh atletis pemuda ini, ia merenungi masa lalunya, lalu ia tersenyum miris. Sesaat kemudian ia terisak dalam diam, mencurahkan segala kekesalannya dengan memukul dinding kamar mandi. Dan darah segar dari tangannya muncul seketika menghiasi dinding kamar mandi yang segera terhapuskan oleh air.

Sakit memang, memendam sendiri masa lalu yang tidak ia ceritakan kepada orang lain terutama kepada Rukia. Ia hanya menceritakan kalau ia ingin berkenalan dengan anak lain tetapi mereka mengatainya 'jahat'.

"Sial! Kenapa aku masih ingat itu!" bentaknya kepada dirinya sendiri. "Padahal aku sudah berusaha melupakannya, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa!"

Renji pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan setengah telanjang, lalu ia berganti pakaian. Ia mengenakan celana panjang hitam dan baju putih biasa yang pas dengan tubuhnya.

"Lebih baik aku sarapan dulu,"

Sebenarnya itu tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai sarapan, tetapi makan siang. Karena sekarang sudah pukul dua belas siang.

Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke bawah untuk sarapan.

"Nemu, apa menu masakannya?" tanyanya kepada pelayannya, Nemu Kurotsuchi.

"Salad buah dengan mayonaise dan saus tomat, Tuan" jawab Nemu.

"Ooh...'' sahut Renji sambil manggut-manggut. _Sepertinya enak_, pikirnya. "Selamat makan!" ujarnya semangat.

Di sela-sela kegiatan makannya Renji bertanya kepada Nemu, "ayah dan ibu tidak ada ya?"

"Tidak ada, Tuan. Tuan besar sedang pergi ke New York dan Nyonya sedang ada meeting dengan kliennya."

_Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini_, gerutunya kesal sampai-sampai ia tersedak. "Uhuk-uhuk!"

"Eh makannya pelan-pelan Tuan," Nemu menepuk-nepuk punggung Renji lalu segera mengambilkannya air putih, "ini Tuan minum dulu,"

"Uhuk-uhuk! Mana, mana sini! Kemarikan air putihnya," Renji langsung meneguk habis air putihnya, "ehhm...hmm.. terima kasih Nemu,"

Nemu membungkukkan badannya, "sama-sama, Tuan."

Renji pun melanjutkan kegiatan sarapannya dengan sangat pelan. Menurutnya hari ini sama saja dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, tidak ada yang spesial. Yang membedakan hanyalah ia bangun siang, yah hanya itu saja.

Sejujurnya ia merasa sangat bosan, ditinggal di rumah sendirian bersama para pelayannya, walaupun ramai tapi dia merasa sepi. Teman? Ah kurasa itu tidak ada di dalam pikiran Renji, di Amerika dia seorang pendiam, dan di sekolahnya dia bersikap _cool_, serta dia tidak punya teman. Kalaupun ada yang mengajak bicara Renji, dia hanya berbicara seadanya.

Selama di Amerika, prestasinya sangat menonjol, hampir semua pelajaran mendapat nilai 100, terutama dalam mata pelajaran Kimia. Kalian tahu, Renji sangat menyukai mata pelajaran Kimia tetapi dia sangat tidak menyukai mata pelajaran Matematika. Kata Renji Matematika diibaratkan kata 'mateMATIka' jadi siapapun yang mengikutinya maka akan terjebak selamanya.

"Aku sudah selesai," akhirnya selama setengah jam sarapannya pun selesai.

Dengan cepat ia langsung melesat ke arah ruangan olahraga. Dia melihat-lihat isi ruangan tersebut dan pandangannya terhenti pada sudut ruangan. Sebuah bola basket berwarna oranye dengan garis-garis hitam, yang menjadi ciri khas bola basket, yang diatasnya terdapat tanda tangan Renji.

Rutinitas yang biasa dia lakukan selain bangun tidur, makan, menonton televisi, memasak (emang bisa?) adalah bermain basket.

Selanjutnya dia pergi ke lapangan basket yang tepat di sebelah garasi mobil. Lapangannya masih berada di area rumahnya, jadi besar lah lapangan basketnya.

Sesampainya di lapangan basket, dia langsung melakukan _lay up_ dan..

KRING!

Yap! Bola masuk tepat ke ring tiang basket!

Duk!Duk!Duk!

Renji men-_dribble _ke arah tengah-tengah lapangan, lalu memposisikan tubuhnya menghadap ring. Tangannya berada di depan, tanda bahwa dia siap melakukan _three point shoot. _Dia loncat sambil melemparkan bola...

KRING!

Masuk lagi...

.

.

.

.

.

Selama hampir tiga jam, dia bermain basket. Selesai bermain basket, dia duduk di kursi kayu sambil mengusap keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya.

"Aah... capeknya!" keluh Renji. "Sebaiknya aku menelepon Rukia, aku kangen dengannya," tambahnya seraya mengambil ponselnya.

~('-' )~~( '-')~

Hari ini sangat melelahkan, bayangkan deh rasanya jalan-jalan cuma di sekitar perumahan+jogging sambil ditemani bodyguard. Sebenarnya aku ingin menolak permintaan ayah, tapi karena sifat ayah seperti itu yaa.. mau tak mau aku tidak bisa menolaknya.

Aku mengenakan baju ungu bergaris-garis putih di kerahnya yang kupadukan dengan jaket putih _Adidas_, celana pendek _jeans, _dan sepatu sport ungu _Nike _keluaran terbaru. Juga _headphone_ yang bertengger di telinga ku.

Mendengarkan musik adalah salah satu kegiatan favorit ku, menurut ku mendengarkan musik bisa membuat ku lebih bebas, dimana seseorang tidak bisa mengganggu ku.

Tentang Renji, aku akan menceritakan mimpiku kepadanya. Mungkin dia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah tahu bahwa aku memimpikannya hahaha. Aku berencana akan meneleponnya setelah ini.

Aku mengamati pemandangan taman dari luar.

_Indah sekali_, gumamku pelan.

Lalu aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam taman, dan menghirup udara segar yang ada di dalamnya. Rasanya damai sekali, kurasa aku akan betah di sini seharian. Pandanganku terhenti pada bunga berwarna ungu, yaitu _Dendrobium _atau anggrek tropis. Tertarik dengan bunga itu, aku langsung pergi menuju bunga tersebut.

Saat aku memandangi bunga anggrek tersebut, tiba-tiba...

KRINGGG!KRINGGG!KRINGGG!

Ponselku berbunyi, aku segera mengambil ponselku dan melihat nama si penelepon.

Renji, aku tersenyum lebar lalu aku menghela napas dalam-dalam menjaga agar jantungku tidak berdetak cepat, karena aku sangat senang sekali. Setelah detak jantungku kembali normal, aku menerima panggilan telepon itu, mendekatkan ponselku ke telinga, lalu mengucap, "Halo?"

Suara Renji menyahut. "_Ah Rukia! Akhirnya kamu mengangkat telepon ku!_" Terdengar dari suaranya kelihatannya dia tampak antusias.

Aku tertawa pelan. "Memangnya kapan aku tidak pernah mengangkat telepon mu? Hahaha..."

"_Iya sih hahaha.._."

"Oh iya aku mau ngom-"

"_Eh aku mau ngom_-"

Tanpa sadar kami berdua mengucapkan hal yang sama, yang membuat kami berdua tertawa. "Hahahaha..."

"_Ladies first,_" kata Renji mempersilahkan aku untuk berbicara duluan.

"Ehm.. oke," aku berusaha tetap tenang. "Sebenarnya aku mau ngomong kalau aku memimpikan kita pertama kali bertemu dulu,"

"_Loh? Kok.. kita sama?_" Tanyanya heran.

Aku mengerutkan kening, lalu berkata, "Maksudmu?"

"_Maksudku... aku juga ingin ngomong kalau aku memimpikan kita pertama kali dulu,_"

Oke ini aneh. "Hee? Kok bisa?"

"_Entahlah,_" jawabnya singkat.

Aku menghela napas. "Yah, lupakan sajalah,"

"_Kau benar, tapi aku masih penasaran kenapa kita bisa memimpikan hal yang sama?_"

"Mungkin ikatan batin persahabatan?" jawabku asal.

_**TBC**_

**A/N:** Kayaknya aku lama banget gk update fic ini-" mengingat kalau aku banyak kegiatan di dunia nyata, les, ekstra, dll.

Chapter ini lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya. Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan, dan (sepertinya) aku update fic ini 1 minggu sekali _

Akhir kata, review nya please... kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan :)


	3. Chapter 3 : Who is Him?

**Summary :**_"Kadang jujur itu menyakitkan. Aku menyukai mu tetapi kau tidak menyadarinya…. setiap kali aku ingin menyatakan perasaan ku, dengan tidak sengaja kau menghindarinya. Apakah kita bisa bersama?..."_

**Disclaimer : **Tite Kubo

**Rate : **T

**Pairing : **RenRuki slight IchiHime, IchiRuki

**Genre : **Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Friendship

**Warning! : **OOT, OOC, gaje, typo (banyak sekaleh—"), abal, dll.

**ABC **= kata penting.

_ABC _= flashback/ucapan dalam hati.

ABC = kata paling penting.

**a/n : **di chapter ini Byakuya dan Hisana OOC

Don't like? Don't read it…

This is a Fanfic from me

**Always Beside You**

Created by me..

**KuroShirone**

…

_"..."_

_Rukia Kuchiki_

**Chapter 3 : Who is Him**_**?**_

"Mungkin ikatan batin persahabatan?" jawabku asal.

"_Ikatan batin persahabatan?_"

"Yah seperti kau tahu 'ikatan persaudaraan' gitu.."

"_Ooh,_"jawabnya singkat.

"Nona Rukiaaa! Anda dimana?" teriak bodyguard ku dari kejauhan, yang sukses membuat ku kaget.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, "Aduh! Mati aku..."

"_Ha? Apa maksudmu kau akan mati?_"

Bagus, Renji mendengar perkataanku, dengan gelagapan aku berkata, "Oh eh ti-tidak apa-apa, sudah ya teleponnya, aku harus pergi. Sayonara,"

"_Baiklah, sayonara._"

Dan telepon pun berakhir.

Aku segera keluar dari taman dan berpura-pura seperti orang tersesat. Memang sedari tadi aku lari dari pandangan _bodyguard _ku, kenapa? _Pertama, _aku risih, _kedua, _aku bagaikan seorang tahanan yang dikawal karena takut jika tahanan itu kabur.

Pemandangan ini sudah tampak biasa bagi _bodyguard _ku, karena setiap kali mereka mengawalku, secara diam-diam pasti aku lari dari mereka. Berbagai alasan_ klise _aku curahkan kepada mereka, mulai dari barangku ketinggalan, kelelahan, dan lain-lain. Dan cuma sekali aku kepergok lari dari mereka, dan anehnya mereka tidak pernah mengadukan hal ini ke ayahku. Tampaknya mereka setuju denganku, DIKAWAL ITU TIDAK ENAK!.

Tak lama kemudian _bodyguard _ku pun muncul di hadapanku dengan napas terengah-engah. _Baguslah, dengan begitu mereka tidak akan terlalu fokus terhadapku,_ ucapku dalam hati. Lalu salah seorang diantara mereka berkata, "Anda kemana saja Nona Rukia? Kami mencari anda di sekitar sini tetapi kami belum juga menemukan anda. Dan tolong jelaskan pada kami kenapa anda bisa tiba-tiba berada di sini?"

Dengan santai aku hanya menjawab, "Maaf, aku tadi tersesat di dalam taman." Tentunya raut wajahku kuganti menjadi raut wajah 'bersalah'. Oke itu terlihat jahat, tapi aku terpaksa.

Hmm... sepertinya aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Rukia Kuchiki, putri pertama dari keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki. Rambutku hitam sebahu dan iris mataku berwarna lavender. Aku murid kelas 2 SMA Karakura, sahabatku ada tiga yaitu, Renji, Ichigo, dan Orihime.

Aku menjalani kegiatanku seperti murid SMA lainnya hanya saja jika pergi kemana-mana aku harus dikawal (itu kegiatan yang sangat kubenci). Pantangan utamaku adalah aku tidak boleh pergi keluar tanpa ijin orang tua. Kalau ibu sih pasti mengijinkanku pergi keluar, tapi kalau ayah itu masih diragukan.

Lalu aku melihat jam tanganku, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Memangnya aku selama itu ya berjalan-jalan? Perasaan aku tadi berangkat jam sepuluh lah sekarang sudah jam satu?

Sebaiknya aku bergegas pulang daripada aku terkena amarah ayah, kan bisa bahaya. Dan mulai berjalan pulang menyusuri jalan yang telah aku lewati tadi. Sesampainya di rumah terlihat beberapa pelayan datang menyambutku di depan pintu.

"Selamat datang Nona Rukia," sapa para pelayan dengan hangat sambil membungkukkan badan ke arahku.

"Terima kasih atas salamnya!" jawabku antusias sambil berjingkat-jingkat kecil di atas lantai, entah kenapa setelah Renji meneleponku aku sangat bersemangat.

Setelah itu aku langsung menghambur ke kamar, telungkup di kasur, menyalakan laptop, lalu membuka akun jejaring sosial Twitter dan mulai meng-_update status_.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuchiki Rukia <strong>_rukiakuchiki_

_Abarai_Renji _my dreams and your dreams same? Hahaha XD

I don't believe it :P

_**Tweet**_

* * *

><p>Kutekan kata 'Tweet'.<p>

Sepuluh menit kemudian ada balasan, lalu aku membukanya, saat melihat isinya aku tersenyum tipis.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuchiki Rukia <strong>_rukiakuchiki_

_Abarai_Renji _my dreams and your dreams same? Hahaha XD

I don't believe it :P

**Renji Abarai **_Abarai_Renji_

_rukiakuchiki hey! _but it's true. I'm not joking about that-"

**\/**

_Abarai_Renji_

* * *

><p>dan aku membalas tweet Renji dengan cengar-cengir.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kuchiki Rukia <strong>_rukiakuchiki_

_Abarai_Renji _my dreams and your dreams same? Hahaha XD

I don't believe it :P

**Renji Abarai **_Abarai_Renji_

_rukiakuchiki hey! _but it's true. I'm not joking about that-"

**Kuchiki Rukia **_rukiakuchiki_

_Abarai_Renji _don't be angry, aku masih ingat saat kau menangis di depanku. Wajahmu sangat lucu sekali ^_^

* * *

><p>Beberapa saat Renji membalas tweet ku. Sepertinya dia terkena jebakan ku hahaha...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kuchiki Rukia <strong>_rukiakuchiki_

_Abarai_Renji _my dreams and your dreams same? Hahaha XD

I don't believe it :P

**Renji Abarai **_Abarai_Renji_

_rukiakuchiki hey! _but it's true. I'm not joking about that-"

**Kuchiki Rukia **_rukiakuchiki_

_Abarai_Renji _don't be angry, aku masih ingat saat kau menangis di depanku. Wajahmu sangat lucu sekali ^_^

**Renji Abarai **_Abarai_Renji_

_rukiakuchiki *A* RUKIAAA! JANGAN MENYEBARKAN AIB KU DISINI!_

* * *

><p>Dan begitu seterusnya, aku saling mengirim tweet dengan Renji. Sebenarnya aku hanya iseng sih update status di Twitter, aku hanya ingin membuat Renji marah. Jahil kan? Selama berkirim tweet, kami juga membicarakan tentang kegiatan kami di sekolah masing-masing.<p>

Aku terkejut, kata Renji bahwa sekolahnya di Amerika, dia-ah bukan-semua murid boleh memakai baju bebas. Tidak seperti di Jepang, yang mengharuskan semua muridnya memakai seragam sekolah, _seifuku_ untuk perempuan dan _gakuran_ untuk laki-laki. Andai saja aku bisa bersekolah di Amerika, pasti aku akan merayakan pesta yang meriah.

Oke, aku terlalu _berlebihan. _Padahal sebelumnya aku mengatakan ke Renji kalau aku tidak suka orang yang terlalu _berlebihan_, nyatanya sekarang aku melakukan hal itu.

Heeh~~ baiklah-baiklah aku salah...

~('-' )~~( '-')~

Tidak terasa sekarang sudah pukul tiga sore, yang berarti aku sudah dua jam membuka internet. Aku menguap sebentar karena kelelahan menatap layar laptop terlalu lama, lalu mengerjap-ngerjap pelan. Seakan bisa membaca pikiranku, laptop ku tiba-tiba mati, yak _lowbat_. Semalam aku lupa men-_charge_ nya, kuanggap ini adalah sebuah kemalangan bagiku.

Tapi... biarlah aku masih bisa melakukan hal lain yang bisa membuat diriku terhibur. Aku bangkit berdiri dari posisi telungkupku dan berjalan pelan ke arah pemutar musik, dan menyalakan pemutar musik itu. Serta merebahkan diri di kasur (lagi).

_Ayah dan ibu kemana ya?_

Iya ya, dari tadi aku tidak melihat ayah dan ibu. Aku mematikan pemutar musik ku sejenak untuk mendengar sesuatu dari bawah, dan semakin mempertajam pendengaran telinga ku.

Hening.

Tidak ada suara dari bawah.

Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan mereka adalah saat aku berpamitan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan.

Aku pun keluar dari kamar dan turun ke bawah melalui tangga, mengecek adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan. Di bawah? Tidak, di sana tidak ada ayah dan ibu selain para pelayan yang sedang sibuk memasak. Karena rasa penasaran ku begitu besar, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mencari ayah dan ibu sendiri. Aku membuka setiap kamar yang ada di rumah ku satu persatu. Tenaga yang dibutuhkan tentunya sangatlah besar, mengingat rumahku sendiri seperti istana, sehingga beberapa kali aku berhenti mencari, menghirup oksigen, karena paru-paru ku menjerit meminta ku untuk bernapas.

"Ayah? Ibu? Kalian dimana?" Aku mengeraskan suara ku hampir setengah berteriak, takut jika aku berteriak maka para pelayan akan kaget dan langsung menghampiriku, padahal masalahnya cuma sepele. Mencari ayah dan ibu.

Ketika sampai di kamar kedua orang tuaku, aku memeriksa detak jantungku, menjaganya agar tidak berdetak kencang. Tadi, saat mencari ayah dan ibu, aku sudah berada di sini. Aku membuka pintu kamar dan melihat ke dalam, tak ada ayah dan ibu. Yang berarti sudah kedua kalinya aku menginjakkan kaki di depan kamar orang tuaku. Aku berdiri mematung, menatap kosong pintu yang belum terbuka, pikiranku menerawang jauh.

Tidak, aku tidak akan mengetuk ataupun membuka pintu. Tapi, kalau aku tidak melakukannya, rasa penasaranku tidak akan hilang.

"Ayah, ibu?" Aku mencoba memanggil kedua orang tuaku dari balik pintu.

Nihil, tidak ada jawaban.

_Glek! _Saking takutnya, aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Jika aku membuka pintu ternyata yang berhadapan denganku adalah wajah ayah yang menyeramkan, bisa dipastikan kalau aku akan seperti patung asli. Itu juga tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau ternyata di kamar, ayah dan ibu sedang tidak ada di kamar (lagi).

Aku menghela napas, dan kuketuk pintunya.

Tok!Tok!Tok!

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Aku menutup mata, menggerakkan tanganku ke arah pintu, lalu menggerakkan jari-jariku yang gemetaran untuk meraih kenop pintu. Dapat! Sekarang aku telah memegang kenop pintu, memutarnya, tinggal satu langkah terakhir yaitu membukanya.

1

.

2

.

3

.

Kriieet!

Aku membuka pintu, memantapkan langkahku ke dalam kamar, dan melihat sekeliling kamar. "Ayah? Ibu?"

Hasilnya sangat mengecewakan...

Heeh... ayah dan ibu sedang tidur sambil saling memeluk satu sama lain. Bahkan saat aku pertama kali datang ke kamar ini, tidak ada siapa-siapa, dan sekarang kedua kalinya aku kesini mereka ada? Ayolah! Apakah ini semacam trik!

Lupakan! Berarti waktuku terbuang dengan percuma, andai saja aku tidak memikirkan ayah dan ibu, pasti sekarang aku sedang berbaring di kasur sambil mendengarkan musik _jazz_. Insting ku berkata kurasa mereka secara sengaja mengerjaiku...

.

Sementara itu, di kamar Byakuya dan Hisana.

"YES! Kita berhasil mengerjai Rukia, Byakuya-_kun_!" Teriak Hisana kegirangan. "Sudah lama aku tidak men-jahili orang lain," nah, dari sini kita bisa lihat kalau sifat Rukia yang senang men-jahili orang ternyata diperoleh dari Hisana.

"Iya! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama kita berdiam diri, kita bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti dulu lagi! HAHAHA... " sahut Byakuya ikut senang dan tertawa dengan keras, seraya memeluk Hisana.

"Emh." Wajah Hisana bak kepiting rebus, walaupun ia sudah melakukannya berkali-kali, tetap saja ia merasa malu.

~('-' )~~( '-')~

Rukia menaiki tangga dengan perasaan kesal, karena merasa bahwa dirinya telah dikerjai oleh kedua orang tuanya. "Uuh! Ayah dan ibu tega sekali," gerutunya disertai awan-awan hitam serta petir mengelilingi nya. Mood nya telah rusak total, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah pergi ke kamar, mengunci pintu, dan sementara waktu dia akan berada di kamar, menghabiskan waktu berharga yang telah terbuang dengan sia-sia.

Dia sungguh melakukannya.

Blamm!

Dia membanting pintu keras-keras, seolah-olah sengaja agar ayah dan ibunya mengetahui bahwa dia sekarang sedang kesal. Sambil memegang kepalanya yang cenat-cenut, ia berjalan perlahan menuju meja belajarnya. Rukia mengambil sebuah komik tebal, dan mulai membacanya. Tidak lupa ia menyalakan pemutar musiknya, menyetel lagu _All Of Me - John Legend_. Rukia masih bisa berkonsentrasi membaca komik, walaupun suara musik berdebum sangat keras. Terhanyut oleh komiknya, ia tidak menyadari ada orang yang tengah memperhatikannya, tepatnya orang itu berada di balkon.

Dengan mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, orang itu mengendap-endap diantara tanaman hias milik Rukia, dan mengintip di balik tirai besar. Dia (orang itu) melihat Rukia yang sedang membaca komik, sepertinya dia tertarik terhadap Rukia, lalu menatap dan meneliti Rukia layaknya seorang ilmuwan yang tidak ingin kehilangan kelinci percobaannya.

_Tidak ada yang berubah,_ gumamnya kecil. _Tapi, kurasa ada hal lain yang membuat aku terpesona dengannya._

Kresek!

Rukia kaget dan secara reflek ia langsung menoleh ke arah balkon, ia mendengar suara dari tanaman hiasnya yang tiba-tiba saja bergoyang-goyang sendiri. "Oi! Siapa di sana?!"

"..."

"Hm.. mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja." Terka nya, kemudian Rukia memalingkan wajahnya dari tanaman hiasnya.

Orang itu perlahan mundur, tetapi secara tidak sengaja dia mundur terlalu jauh sehingga menabrak meja yang di atasnya terdapat gelas, dan gelas itu jatuh.

PRANGG!

"Astaga! Apa itu?" seru Rukia, sampai-sampai buku komiknya jatuh ke lantai. Lagi, ia mendengar suara dari balkon, bukan suara semak-semak, melainkan suara gelas yang pecah. Lalu ia berlari kecil ke arah balkon, dengan perasaan was-was ia mengamati balkon dan sekejap mata ia menemukan gelas pecah tersebut. Ia mengambil pecahan gelas, "gelas ini... tidak mungkin jatuh sendiri kan?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Siapapun itu keluarlah! Etoo... tidak apa-apa aku hanya ingin tahu siapa kamu."

_Cantik, _pikir orang itu. _Aku harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum-_

"Nona Rukia! Apa yang terjadi? Apakah anda terluka?" Tiba-tiba datang sejumlah besar _bodyguard_ nya.

"Daijoubu, di sini aman-aman saja, tapi.."

"Ketua! Semak-semak ini terlihat aneh!" kata salah satu _bodyguard_ kepada ketuanya.

_Gawat! Bisa berbahaya kalau mereka menemukanku di sini!, _jerit orang itu tertahan.

"Periksa semak-semak ini!" Perintah ketua ke anak buahnya, mereka langsung melakukan apa yang diperintahkan. Saat mereka hampir menyentuh semak-semak itu,

Muncullah seorang pria dari balik semak-semak, dengan mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, mulutnya juga ditutupi oleh kain hitam. Para _bodyguard_ yang merasa 'Nona'nya terancam langsung mengeluarkan katana dan pistol. Pria itu berdiri di atas pagar balkon sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Suasana menjadi mencekam.

_Bodyguard _nya Rukia masih memilih tetap berada di tempat, mereka menimbang-nimbang dan menunggu akan datangnya serangan dari pria itu. Yang terjadi adalah pria itu tetap diam dan tenang, seakan-akan tidak ada masalah. Pandangan pria itu menuju Rukia, menatapnya sebentar. Lalu ia membalikkan badan, dan ia menoleh ke Rukia, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rukia. Setelah itu dia melompat ke bawah.

"Hei! Mau kemana kau!" teriak salah seorang _bodyguard _serta mengejar pria itu. Namun apa daya, pria itu sudah terlanjur melompat ke bawah.

Rukia yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan, berusaha menelaah kejadian yang barusan ada di depan matanya. Pria itu tadi benar-benar menatapnya atau menatap hal lain? Tidak, dia rasa pria itu memang benar-benar menatapnya. Padahal ia tidak mengenal pria itu, kenapa...

_**To be**__**Continued**_

**A/N **: Sepertinya banyak yang gk suka fic ini -_- tapi gapapa lah, aku akan tetep ngelanjutin fic ini. Masalahnya jalan ceritanya udah nyangkut di otak, minta dikeluarin. Review please? Kritik dan saran di butuhkan ^_^


End file.
